ALONE
by CreativePunk77
Summary: Harvey Hunter thought his brother's school was strange. Every single person there was strange, and his brother wasn't the same since he started there. When Harvey begins his school life at St Champions, he finds himself an outcast, the only Immune child in the school and struggles to come to grips with being on his own. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A multi chapter AU take on Book One/Series One Episodes 1-3. Only Harvey is Immune to the Headmaster, so SPLAT doesn't exist in this version. No Harvey/Ingrid romance, no positive outcomes. Just a more outspoken and braver Harvey struggling on his own. Fun.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

Harvey stared at the grey building before him, the lump in his throat heavy. He was frightened about every single aspect of starting school. Other pupils, what if he couldn't make friends with them? Teachers, what if they thought of him as _'naughty'?_ And the Headmaster… he already didn't like the man, and he had never officially met him!

He had been dragged along to his brother's parents evenings when he was younger, and staring up at the Headmaster as the man made a speech always unnerved him. Everyone always seemed to be on tenterhooks when he spoke, leaning in to listen to his every word, but Harvey continuously fidgeted in his chair, his eyes darting round the hall. Now he had to see the man every day, and he could think of nothing worse!

His brother's parents evenings had been some of the strangest situations he had ever found himself in. Every pupil was so well-behaved and silence seemed to be spread amongst both children and parents whilst waiting to see the teachers. When his parents spoke to a teacher, Lloyd standing proudly behind his father's chair, he had played on his Gameboy device, wanting to escape into his game. He was dreading his first ever Parents Evening. There would be no Gameboy to play during the meeting with his teachers.

Harvey fiddled with his tie, hating the way his uniform felt, when hands suddenly plunged into his trousers.

"Hey, get off!"

The hands belonging to his older brother tucked the shirt more into the trousers, before being withdrawn, Lloyd wrinkling his face in annoyance.

"You need to be dressed properly, Harvey. You are having your meeting with the Headmaster this morning. You don't want to make a bad first impression, do you?"

"No… Do I have to go and see him? He's weird!"

The phrase that Lloyd uttered inches away from his face, was one that Harvey was accustomed to hearing.

"The Headmaster is a marvellous man and this is the best school I have ever been to. Now, _behave."_

Harvey rolled his eyes, and allowed himself to be dragged into the playground, where he was left to look after himself as his brother slunk off to one of the circles filled with chanting children. He quickly glanced round, his eyes settling anxiously onto the rest of his year and wondering if they would soon be chanting as well. He didn't want to chant and be a robot like everyone else at the school, but then he didn't want to be labelled as _'bad',_ especially if the word was coming from his own brother's mouth. The people in his brother's group were nothing special to look at, although he did recognise Ian and Mandy, Lloyd's classmates and 'acquaintances' who he hung round with after school. The two of them were chanting and Harvey averted his gaze, feeling even more creeped out. One girl amongst the new group that would be in his year caught his eye, and he felt his cheeks burn with blood at the sight of her. She was small, but fierce looking and he hoped to make friends with her before the end of the day.

' _Maybe we could chant together?'_

His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of the Prefects, making his mood decline into one of bad temperament. He disliked the Prefects, having witnessed their bullying behaviour at the numerous parents evenings he had been forced to attend. In particular, the redheaded Prefect was a menace, and he always tried to stay out of his way during those evenings, just in case he was pushed around again.

Harvey noticed how quiet the circles seemed to go when the Prefects stood in a row, but he didn't have time to dwell on the fact as the Head girl, (Harvey remembered she had a flower name), barked at everyone to get into their lines. He quickly moved with everyone else into lines, all the new pupils forming one, Harvey situated near the middle.

The Prefects surveyed the lines to make sure that everyone was in perfect order before the Head Girl stepped forwards and addressed the crowd.

"Attention! For all the new students, my name is Rose and I am Head Prefect of this school. The plan for your first day is that you will all be going into the hall, where you shall wait to be called for your meeting with the Headmaster. When your name is called, you will be escorted to the Headmaster's office, where you shall meet with the Headmaster himself and discuss your potential at this school." Rose twitched her head. "Never before has anyone not lived up to their potential." Her eyes seemed to linger on Harvey. "Do not let yourself be the one to break that cycle."

The youngest Hunter shuddered at the Prefect's words. Trust him to be the one to break the cycle!

"Now, lead in!"

His line was the last to enter the school, and entering it felt similar to if he had stepped into another dimension. The impending meeting with the Headmaster played on his mind, but grey wall after grey wall, marching footsteps and the overbearing expectations laid out by the Prefects was creeping in on Harvey fast, and he felt suffocated by the pressure.

Following the person in front of him into the hall, Harvey looked round in dismay. Yet again, grey walls stared back at him and imagining the Headmaster standing up on stage behind the podium, lecturing all of the students, chilled him to the bone. The man was so intimidating. How would anyone be able to listen to him without shaking in their seat?!

Rows upon rows of chairs were set out in the hall, and as Harvey sunk into his, he tried to pick out the girl he had seen earlier. She looked like good fun, and he wouldn't be ashamed of admitting to himself that he had a crush on her. He stopped his head turning when the Prefects marched up onto the stage, Rose holding a sheet of paper. She stepped forward, rolling the first name off of her tongue, then proceeded to watch the scared small girl jump out of her seat and scuttle after one of her colleagues.

Harvey felt bad for the girl, knowing that when the time came for him to be called to the Headmaster's office, he would be a nervous wreck.

"Sit still and face the front, all of you! No talking!"

Folding his hands in his lap, Harvey sighed. Great, he already hated school.

* * *

"Harvey Hunter."

He stood up, hitching his bag up over his shoulders and followed the Prefect assigned to him out of the hall and down the corridor. The Prefect, Peter or Pavlov, Harvey wasn't sure of the name, led the youngest Hunter to an oak door near the end of the corridor. The bronze plaque proclaimed that the door belonged to the Headmaster, and Harvey shoved his hands into the pockets of his blazer. _This_ was the Headmaster's office and he was about to meet the man himself.

"Take your hands out of your pockets, Hunter. You are about to meet the Headmaster!"

His hands flying free from his pockets, Harvey muttered: "Sorry, just nervous."

"You'll be fine. The Headmaster is a marvellous man."

The Prefect knocked on the door, and once he had received permission to enter, twisted the handle down and opened the door, guiding Harvey in with a sharp push. Harvey stumbled over his feet, attempting to regain his balance.

"Why'd you push me for?!"

The older boy stared at him, seemingly in shock for being called out on his actions. "Excuse me?"

Narrowing his eyes, Harvey growled: "You pushed me into the room! Why? There was no need to push me, Pavlova or whatever your name is."

"My name is Peter." He smirked. "Did you get my name confused with a type of cake because you stuff your fat face with them? You are a fat little boy, after all."

Cheeks burning, Harvey clicked his tongue. "I'm not fat, _Peter,_ now leave me alone! Or you'll regret it!"

Peter stepped back into the corridor, grabbing hold of the handle. He snorted. "What could _you_ possibly do to _me?"_ He raised his eye line. "He's all yours, Sir."

The door shut and Harvey spun round, only to see the formidable figure of the Headmaster. The man was tall and looked to be almost skeletal, were it not for the flowing gown that he wore. The gown broadened his shoulders and the hem of the gown skimmed his polished black shoes, a tailored pair of black trousers barely visible under the gown. Harvey managed to spot the man's waistcoat underneath the gown and wondered if he had a gold pocket watch, like everyone did back in the 19th century. His facial features were sharp and cold, he didn't look like a friendly man at all. His grey hair was combed neatly and his lips were drawn into a disapproving frown. But the glasses covering his eyes were the most horrifying aspect. The glass lens were so dark, you couldn't even see his eyes, and Harvey had a feeling he didn't want to see his eyes _ever._

The Headmaster looked, or most likely glared, at him and snapped in a cold tone:

"Sit down, boy and stop making a racket!"

His voice was sharp and emotionless. _'Almost like a killer robot about to take over the world.'_ Harvey thought as he slipped into the chair facing the desk. The desk was scarce of ornaments, but before Harvey could examine them properly, the Headmaster was speaking again.

"Your name, boy."

"Harvey H-Hunter."

He hadn't meant to stammer over pronouncing his name, but the Headmaster was so intimidating, he left him shaking in his seat!

The Headmaster folded himself into the seat behind his desk and pulled open the top drawer of his desk. He pulled out a sheet of paper and placed it front of the boy opposite him.

"Complete this sheet. It is to test your academic abilities."

Harvey quickly glanced over the sheet, shrugging his bag off of his shoulders and letting it drop to the floor, not witnessing the Headmaster's glower at his careless action. His heart sunk at the sight of equations, and they looked _difficult._ Harvey sucked at maths and he really didn't want to do them.

Raising his eyes from the paper, he patted his blazer pockets. "Haven't got a pen. Can I borrow one please?"

The Headmaster made a tutting noise, sliding a pen across the desk. "You are at school now, boy. You should have started your first day fully equipped."

"Harvey."

"Excuse me?"

The youngest Hunter picked up the pen and smiled. "My name isn't boy, it's Harvey."

The Headmaster's brow wrinkled and his body seemed to stiffen, but his tone did not change in the slightest.

"Do not be so petulant with me, _boy._ I am Headmaster of this school, so you obey my authority. Now, complete the sheet."

Wondering what on earth 'petulant' meant, Harvey bent his head and started working on the sheet, wary of the fact that the Headmaster was continuing to stare at him. When he briefly used his fingers to help count, there was a snort from opposite. Even though he was on high alert with nerves, Harvey still shot a petulant look across at the man. He was only eleven, he couldn't help it if he needed to use his fingers for one question!

Once he had completed the sheet, he put the pen down and shifted in his seat.

"Done."

Snatching up the piece of paper, the Headmaster sneered: "You are done."

"What?"

"My goodness, boy, didn't anyone teach you any manners?" The Headmaster put aside the paper after skimming his eyes over it, then settled his concealed vision onto Harvey.

"Do not worry, we can change that."

The man smiled, and Harvey shuddered in horror. The guy needed to put his dentures away, stat!

"So, _Harvey…_ You have a sibling in this school?"

"Yeah, a brother."

"His name."

"Lloyd."

"Ah, Lloyd Hunter!" The smile widened, and Harvey leant back in astonishment. "Your older brother has above average intelligence and is very well-behaved. I wonder, will you be as well?"

Suddenly, the Headmaster's fingers were moving towards his glasses and a pair of surreal green eyes were revealed. They were so vibrant that Harvey was entranced by them, but when the Headmaster smirked and began to croon, the entrancement faded.

"Look into my eyes… You are very tired. That test really took the energy out of you. Sit back and close your eyes. Sleep, Harvey, you are so very tired."

Harvey sat glued to his chair, eyes darting around the room. The man was freaking him out, majorly, and unsure of whether this was a prank or not, Harvey simply stared into the man's eyes, mind swirling with thoughts.

' _He's gone crazy. Am I supposed to be falling for this? Should I close my eyes and try to sleep? I don't FEEL sleepy. Is this a test for all the new kids? Did he do this to Lloyd?'_

"Harvey."

Breaking out of his internal conflict, Harvey blinked. "Yeah?..."

The Headmaster was staring at him in a strange manner, like something was wrong, as when he spoke his next few words, there was urgency in his tone.

"Go to sleep. _Now."_

"But I'm not tired."

" _What?"_

He shifted in his seat, clutching the sides of his chair. "I'm not tired, Sir."

"Not at all?"

"No." Harvey shook his head. "Should I be?"

The man opposite him sat back abruptly and covered his eyes with his glasses. He surveyed the boy with confusion and shock, muttering: "Impossible," under his breath. Harvey suspected that _he_ had failed the test or whatever it was and was not going to live up to the same expectations that were put onto Lloyd.

' _Typical. I'm the black sheep and Lloyd's the golden boy.'_

A minute ticked by without a single word, until Harvey shattered the silence.

"Er… Sir? Do you want me to go?..."

Bad timing. The Headmaster abruptly clenched his fists and snarled:

"You do not speak unless you are spoken to, _boy._ Get out."

Harvey pulled his hands away from the sides of the chair and bolted to his feet, bending to pick up his bag. He held the straps in one hand, his left digits twitching.

"Do I go to the hall after lunch? That's what Lloyd said-"

"Your brother is wrong. _You_ are not going to the hall after lunch. _You_ will be going to the library, where a Prefect will watch over you, so that you will not cause trouble. Go to your form room, your tutor is Mrs Brooks. She is in room 8F. Now, _leave my sight!"_

Harvey flinched back at the exclamation and fled from the door, not even stopping to shut the door properly. He sprinted down the corridor, adrenaline coursing through him. That was such a strange experience. Lloyd had obviously lied to him about the first meeting with the Headmaster. The man was not _marvellous_ at all!

Watching the boy run down the corridor, a rule broken within the first hour of schooling, the Headmaster closed the door to his office and returned to sit behind his desk. Never in all his planning did he think an Immune child would turn up to this school. His plans were great and he had everything under control. Each child every year visited him, and went out into the corridor a different person. All thoughts of misbehaving and free will sucked out of them to be replaced by obedience and order.

But this boy, _Harvey Hunter,_ was of a rare kind. His own brother was susceptible to his hypnosis, so how was the younger one Immune? All of his planning could potentially be corrupted by the boy, but if he kept the boy under his own special brand of control, then his plans would not be affected. There would be adjustments, he would have to deploy one of his Prefects to library duty every afternoon. There was no chance the boy would be allowed into assemblies. Not that anyone would believe him about the hypnotism, but it was safer to keep him out. To isolate him.

Immune children were nasty little buggers, but this one could be straightened out, and the Headmaster was hoping that the Hunter child was the only one of this year.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

He was trying to find his new form room when he bumped into a teacher, and he could tell it was a teacher as the woman was clearly older and had a stern look to her, that came with old fashioned teachers. (At least ones he had seen in the movies.)

"Look where you are going, young man! Where are you supposed to be?"

"Er…" Harvey stepped back and rubbed his face, where he had connected embarrassingly with her chest. "Sorry. I'm meant to see Mrs Brooks, she's my form tutor. The room's-"

"8F. It is right here. I am Mrs Brooks, what is your name?"

Deflated that this strict woman was going to be his form tutor, Harvey muttered: "Harvey Hunter. I've just been to see the Headmaster and he said to come and see you."

"What else did he say?"

He could see that she was taking a keen interest in his meeting with the Headmaster and a part of him didn't want to tell her what had happened in the office. Most likely, she would look down on him for being 'different' to the other students.

"That after lunch, I don't have to go to the hall with everyone else… I have to go to the library and one of the Prefects will be supervising me."

"You are not attending Assembly then?"

"No, Miss. I'm basically banned from it… I think."

His little joke didn't come across well, and Mrs Brooks narrowed her eyes at him.

"Banned from assembly, eh? Well, it seems that St Champions have a troublemaker on their hands and what an honour you hold, Mr Hunter, as you are our very first troublemaker to grace this fair school. Get into the room _now."_

Harvey, wide-eyed at his new title, sidled around her and entered the classroom, taking a seat at the back. He slipped into the chair in the right hand corner and put his bag on top of the desk. Looking round the classroom, he analysed the other students in his class, or the back of them in a more realistic sense. There were twelve of them and judging from their stiff postures and perfect silence, Harvey would bet a lot of money that their faces were blank.

' _Like robots. I knew this school would be weird.'_

With a sigh, he let his head drop forward to face-plant into his bag.

* * *

The bell screeched, signalling the end of lessons. In his form room, now full with robotic pupils, studied meticulously by Harvey as each one stepped into the room, children put their books away and stood up behind their chairs. Mrs Brooks looked up from her marking.

"That's the signal for lunch. Make your way there in one line, and no pushing or running, Mr Hunter. You are all dismissed."

"What? I wouldn't be stupid enough to do that." Harvey mumbled under his breath, following his class out of the room and into the corridor. They all slotted into one line, marching towards the canteen in silence. Stomach growling with hunger, Harvey wondered what was on the menu. Hopefully, pizza.

The head of the line entered the canteen and moved straight over to the growing queue. As Harvey entered the room, he looked round, spotting his brother sitting with Ian, Mandy and three other pupils. None of them were talking and they were all eating in unison. It creeped Harvey out, more so when he noticed that each table contained the same three factors. One; there were six children to one table, two; they were all silent, and three; their eating pace was exactly the same. Knives and forks scraped the plate at the same time and entire tables would drink from their glass in unison.

"What the hell… this is so weird…" Harvey mumbled under his breath as he joined the queue for food. When he got closer to the serving court, he picked up a red tray and perused the food on offer. Immediately, he pulled a face. It was all so _healthy_ and looked disgusting. Trying not to blanch, Harvey came face to face with the dinner lady and jerked. She too had a blank face and was acting all robotic!

' _This is worse than I'd thought.'_ He flashed a big smile. "Hi, could I have the… avocado salad and a glass of orange juice please?"

His tray was snatched from him, the dinner lady dumping a portion of the salad into the assigned slot on the tray, then pushed the tray back into Harvey's hands.

"Can I have my juice?"

"No juice today, only water. And say _please."_

' _I did earlier!'_ "Please may I have some water?"

A glass of water was almost thrown at him, and fingers slipped on the glass as he balanced it on the tray. Harvey was disheartened to see that there was no dessert on offer and turned round to find a place to sit. Seats were rapidly filling up, but there was one available on the table next to his brother, so he would be able to lean across and have a conversation with him, regardless of the self-inflicted silence rule everyone seemed to have.

However, as he began to move, his name was called.

"Harvey Hunter! Come here!"

Gritting his teeth in frustration, Harvey walked over to Rose, who was watching over the canteen, two of the other Prefects stationed at different sections of the canteen. He held his tray as she smirked down at him.

"For holding the privilege of our first ever troublemaker, we have created a special table for you to sit at all by yourself."

"M-Myself? But I want to sit near Lloyd-"

"Ah, well you see, we only have records of one normal Hunter child in this school. The other one…" Her smirk became smug. "Is you."

"That's not fair though. I don't want to sit by myself! I can't make friends that way!"

" _Friends?"_ Rose scoffed. "You won't be making friends here. No one will want to be friends with a _troublemaker._ Besides, you should be thanking us for creating you somewhere to sit. We could have easily left you to sit on the floor to eat your food."

"You wouldn't do that."

"Wouldn't we? Here we go, here's your little table."

Harvey's eyes followed Rose's finger to the direction she was pointing at, and when he laid his eyes on the table that had been set up for him, his heart sunk. A single table with one chair was placed away from all of the other tables and as he shuffled over to the table, placing his tray down, he felt misery flood through him. He was out casted at lunch and banned from assembly. Brilliant first day he was having.

Sitting down, he looked up at Rose, who had followed him over.

"Do I have to sit here every lunch time?"

She pouted mockingly and pinched his cheek. "Aww, does little Harvey want to sit with the other children as if he were a good boy? Afraid he can't. Troublemakers are isolated for a reason."

Once his skin was free from her touch, he wiped his cheek in disgust. "I'm not a troublemaker, and fine, I'll have a great time sitting all by myself."

"Glad you're seeing it from the _correct_ perspective. Make sure to eat all of your food."

He glared at her as she strode off, then turned his attention to his plate of food. His stomach gurgled in revulsion at the food. Harvey dropped his bag to the ground, kicking it under the table and picked up the fork that he had collected with his tray. Spearing a piece of the avocado, he popped it into his mouth and bit down. The terrible taste exploded in his mouth and he quickly tried to will the taste away by chewing and swallowing in mere seconds. Gagging, he gulped his water down, managing to not get his uniform wet before putting his empty glass back onto the tray.

Harvey turned his head, the rest of the student body all before him. His brother had his back to him, but lifted his head when he heard his name called.

"Lloyd! Oi, Lloyd! Look over here!"

A sharp turn of the head and Lloyd was facing his younger brother.

"Harvey. You should not be talking. It is lunch time. Everyone is required to be silent during lunch."

"I'm done eating though. I need to talk to you."

Frowning in disapproval, his older brother said: "You will be able to speak to me before we go into Assembly. You have not finished your lunch, you need the nutrients, little brother."

"Yeah, about that… I-"

"No talking!" Rose was back at his side, to Harvey's dismay. "Are you attempting to get into trouble on your very first day? One more word out of you, then you will be before the Headmaster. _Again."_

"Sorry," Lloyd's eyes were burning into the front of his skull. "I didn't mean to talk. It's my first day, I'm still getting to grips with the rules."

"You best hurry up with that. Otherwise…"

Harvey shuddered at the lingering threat, the bell screeching in the background.

"Lunch is over! Time to get into your lines for Assembly!"

Chairs were scraped back as pupils rose from their seats and assembled into their respective lines. Harvey glanced up at Rose.

"So I'm going to the library?"

"Yes." Her teeth gleamed. _"Under my supervision."_

Before he was dragged off to the library, Harvey requested a minute or two to speak with his brother, which Rose reluctantly granted.

"Hurry up, or I'll be forced to carry you to the library."

"Carry me?"

"Talk to your brother, Hunter. _Now."_

Harvey whizzed over to Lloyd, not wanting to be within Rose's proximity for any longer than necessary. He was promptly taken aside by his brother, away from the other pupils.

"What's going on, Harvey? You are acting very strange."

" _Me,_ strange? Lloyd, you're kinda weird at home, but here, you're _so_ weird! Apparently, I've been banned from Assembly for being a 'troublemaker', which I'm not!"

"What do you mean you have been banned from Assembly?"

The tone of his voice was so sharp that it made Harvey reel back in shock.

"The Headmaster said I was banned…"

" _Harvey James, you've disappointed me!"_

The youngest Hunter stepped back, his wounded feelings splashing across his face for Lloyd to see. "I can't help it if I got banned. It's up to the weird Headmaster, not me."

It had been the wrong thing to say. Lloyd's eyes contorted into slits, a passionate fire burning in his irises.

" _You_ are the weird one. The Headmaster is a marvellous man and this is the best school I have ever been to. You must have riled him up to get banned from Assembly."

"Huh?" Harvey blinked. "All I did was say that I wasn't tired! I'm being isolated for no reason and being called a troublemaker! _I'm not a troublemaker!"_

"Lloyd Hunter, it is time for you to join the others in the hall. Harvey Hunter, you are supposed to be in the library, where you will be required to study."

Stupid Rose with her annoying voice was back to boss them around. Harvey walked away with Lloyd's words ringing in his ears.

"We'll talk when we get home."

* * *

Harvey followed Rose out of the canteen and down the corridor. He was miserable as sin, but a sudden arrival of the girl he fancied, cheered his spirits up slightly. In front of him, Rose stopped, snapping:

"What are you doing here? You should be heading to the hall by now! Move along!"

The girl simply stared back. She was short, her black hair shoved back into a ponytail, her fringe dangling above her eye line. Her green eyes pierced into Rose, and Harvey was glad to see that he wasn't the only one left with a slight hint of puppy fat.

The girl opened her mouth, and within moments he could tell that she was like his brother, _strange,_ but damn she sounded feisty and he liked it.

"Sorry. I'm going now."

Rose crossed her arms over her chest. "See that you do. What is your name?"

"Ingrid. Ingrid Smith. I'm going to Assembly now."

The girl, _Ingrid,_ passed by Rose and Harvey, winking at the latter in a somewhat mechanical fashion, as if the motion baffled her. It was strange, but this school and the Headmaster _made_ people go weird, so he didn't linger on it for too long. As well as the fact that he was blushing from receiving a wink from the girl he thought was cute.

"What are you staring at, Hunter?"

Rose was looking at him, eyes narrowed, so Harvey quickly directed his eyes onto her and answered.

"Nothing. Let's get going to the library."

"Good answer."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

He was so different to his brother in so many ways, which his parents had assured him was completely fine, but never before had Harvey wished so much that they were exactly the same. If only he was like the other students at St Champions. If only he had fallen asleep when commanded to… Would that have made a difference?

' _Probably not.'_ He thought morosely, dragged down the street by his brother's firm grip on his arm. _'The Headmaster hates me and I can't do anything about it. I wish Lloyd would stop pulling me along, he's so annoying!'_

"We are going to have a talk with Mum and Dad about this behaviour of yours, Harvey. I am not having you ruin the reputation of our school."

"I'm not ruining anything! It's only my first day, leave off!"

"You have to be taught how to behave. Frankly, Mum and Dad have failed on their front with raising you properly. You're a troublemaker, Harvey!"

"That's harsh! And I barely saw you all day, you're taking the word of the Headmaster, who doesn't even know me!"

Not long after, they arrived at their house and Lloyd proceeded to rattle off a list of rules that he expected his brother to follow. Harvey ignored this long list being spouted into his ear and entered the house.

"You should also- agh!"

The swift kick to his shin sent Lloyd crashing to the floor and Harvey racing up the stairs. His brother's cries of pain drew their Mum and Dad out of the living room and Harvey banging his bedroom door shut, knew he was in for a lecture. The sound of his full name sent chills rocketing down his spine, but there was not a chance in hell that he would leave the comfort of his bedroom. His parents would have to drag him out feet first.

Footsteps stamping up the staircase plunged his heart to his stomach. His parents were going to rip into him for hurting his brother, and not just his brother, but his _big_ brother!

Rapid knocking at his door startled him, but he didn't dare open the door. Instead, he flung himself onto his bed, covering his face with his pillow. His door burst open seconds later and he was forcibly sat up by his father.

"Harvey, care to tell me why you _kicked_ your brother in the shin? What has Lloyd done to you to make you go and kick him?"

Eyes screwing up, the long day he had been through finally crashing down on him, Harvey whimpered.

"H-He was s-saying t-things… I-I don't like s-s-school, Daddy. T-They all h-hate me! I had to s-s-sit on my own and I c-can't go into a-assembly like e-e-everyone else! And L-Lloyd was m-mean to me! It was h-h-horrible! I don't want to g-g-go back! I don't have a-a-any friends there!"

Teresa had now joined her husband in their youngest son's bedroom and even though she was angry at him for fighting, seeing him cry made her melt and she sat down beside him, pulling Harvey into a hug.

"Sweetheart, you will make friends. It's your first day and you're just tired from it. Starting school is hard, I know and I'm sure Lloyd didn't mean it. He only wants you to stay out of trouble. You want to be a good boy, don't you?"

Harvey choked out a sob. "Y-Yes! But the H-H-Headmaster was horrible! He-"

"Harvey." His Dad said sternly. "He is a nice and friendly man. He has helped Lloyd out many times."

His mother reared back slightly so that Harvey could see her expression as she nodded. "You should be grateful that you attend such a fine school. I know plenty of parents who want to enrol their children into St Champions."

"B-B-But… t-t-there's something w-w-wrong!"

Teresa sighed, turning to Bill and hissing: "I told you he shouldn't have been allowed to watch that sci-fi channel. He probably thinks that the Headmaster is an alien now."

"Alien?!" Harvey shuddered. "He must be or a robot… They were all acting like robots."

"Kids today." Mr Hunter chuckled in amusement whilst his wife called their older son into the room. Once Lloyd had entered, she began to speak.

"Darling, can you tell Harvey how wonderful your school is? He shouldn't have kicked you, but he's a bit worried about school. You can tell him your own experience." She smiled hopefully at him, hoping that he would be able to reassure Harvey.

Lloyd smiled back then turned to Harvey.

"You had a tough day, that's all. My first day… I was very nervous. I know, I'm always confident about everything, but I was really stressed out about it. I thought that I was going to get picked on or get into a lot of trouble with my teachers, but guess what? I didn't. Once I met the Headmaster, all of my worries slipped away. The Headmaster is a brilliant man. A genius. He puts you in a calm mood and helps you out if you have a problem. You can't blame him for having a slightly bad day. Trust me, tomorrow you'll go into school, go and talk to the Headmaster and he'll make all your worries go away."

Harvey shook his head fearfully. "N-No! He made me try and g-g-go to s-sleep! I-I don't think he's marvellous!"

"You shouldn't insult the Headmaster like that, Harvey." Lloyd waited for his mother to vacate the bed before taking her position, placing his hands onto Harvey's arms. "I understand you're anxious, but really you have nothing to be afraid of."

"R-Really?"

Lloyd nodded, smiling happily. "You have to behave, that's all."

"B-Behave?"

"Yes."

"O-Okay… and the H-Headmaster will be n-nice to me?"

"Of course!" Lloyd ruffled his hair, chuckling at his little brother's bout of anxiety. "You have to be a good boy, that's all."

' _A good boy. That's what I thought I was being! I have to try, maybe the Headmaster was just having a bad day? I hope tomorrow will be better!'_

Harvey managed to muster up a watery smile. "I'll t-try tomorrow."

"That's the spirit!" His Dad cried joyously as Lloyd nodded. "You will behave tomorrow."

His mother indicated to the doorway. "I think we should let Harvey get some rest after the day he's had. Sweetheart, you have a nap, then you can watch some telly with your dinner. Okay?"

Harvey perked up at the suggestion, smile broadening until his family had left the room and shut his bedroom door behind them. It was only then that his smile dropped completely and he lay down on his pillow, curling his legs up to his chest.

His parents and brother seemed so keen for him to continue going to St Champions, but deep down in his young mind, Harvey understood that the school wasn't _normal._ How could it be, with everyone walking round like robots? However, a part of him thought that maybe _he_ was to blame. Perhaps they were all normal and he was the strange one.

He blinked back tears, thinking: _'What's wrong with me?'_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The rest of Harvey Hunter's first week did not go smoothly.

Tuesday, bolstered by his brother's words and a decent night of sleep, Harvey walked into school confidently, not disillusioned by the chanting in the playground. As he strutted along to his first lesson, he thought to himself:

' _So what if they hang around in circles and chant all day? It's fine, all schools do that… I hope.'_

His first lesson had been English. They were starting their first book of that term; A Midsummer's Night Dream. They all had to take turns reading a few paragraphs and when Harvey found his turn approaching, he properly focussed on the words, eyes widening in disbelief. The words made no sense!

' _How am I supposed to read this?! This is too complicated. Half of these words aren't even English!'_

The person next to him began to read their section and Harvey found his face heating up. His usual tactic when faced with uncomfortable situations, was not to confront them head-on, but to try and weasel his way out of it. So, thinking quickly, Harvey shot his hand up, making his body wriggle in his seat.

"Yes, Mr… _Hunter?"_

Harvey did not miss the souring of the lips as his surname was spoken aloud, and he wondered why _he_ was the only child to receive such a negative reaction.

"Need the toilet, Sir. I'm busting to go! Please?"

His teacher tutted, but fortunately decided to let the young boy go. Harvey thanked him, before leaving the classroom and slouching against the wall as soon as he had shut the door behind him.

' _That was a close one. Hopefully, if I take my time, they'll have moved onto something else by the time I get back."_

He made his way to the nearest bathroom, having to double back on a corridor once he'd realised that he had gone the wrong way, and slipped into the end cubicle, sitting on the closed lid. Harvey sighed in relief, his new school shoes resting on the clean bathroom floor. He checked his Simpsons watch, mentally timing his break. If he took roughly five minutes in the bathroom, then had a slow stroll back, he wouldn't get into trouble for 'taking too long' and would miss his turn at reading. It was a simple solution and he allowed a small smile to appear onto his face at such an act of advanced intelligence. However, what Harvey didn't count on were the Prefects and being new to the school, he didn't realise that the Prefects patrolled and the bathroom he was in, was one that they regularly checked.

Jeff Morgan strode along the corridor, ears tuned to the perfect silence that echoed throughout all of the hall-ways. His duty was to catch anyone snooping around outside of class, his job being to put them in their place. A swift dishing out of detention did the trick, but sometimes, Jeff _wanted more_. He wanted the children to properly fear him, but when all of them did everything he told them at all times, it became frustrating. He wanted someone who didn't obey every order, even someone who _rebelled_ against the orders.

He didn't expect to find that someone in the bathroom near the English corridor.

Entering the bathroom, Jeff checked every cubicle, hoping to find a male student that he could make fun of for catching them sitting on a toilet, trousers down. The prospect of a punishment for the one caught in the act urged Jeff to whack open the cubicle doors with more intensity the further along the row he got. By the time he got to the end cubicle, Jeff was pumped up with energy so when he kicked open the door, revealing a young round-faced boy sitting on the closed toilet seat, face quickly melting into shock, Jeff's lips stretched back into a gleeful smile.

"Hello, little boy. Don't think I've seen you around before." His eyes roamed over Harvey from head to toe as he barked: "What is your name?"

The younger boy gulped, sweat slicking his palms. He hadn't expected to be caught, and to be caught by one of the creepy Prefects was not what he envisioned on his second day. He could be marched off to see the Headmaster again and there was no chance that Harvey wanted another meeting with the man.

"H… Harvey." He wasn't going to stutter, no matter how much this Prefect unnerved him. He may be one of the youngest pupils in the school, not even in his teenage years yet, but a growing part of Harvey didn't want to be a target. By all rights, he was the perfect sort of meat to throw to the lions, but he would not be lion meat. _Never._

"Harvey what? Your name is common and befits a chav."

"Hunter." Anyone wiser and older would have left their answer short and sweet, but Harvey wanted to prove he was not worthless nor useless. "My name isn't common! I like my name, I think it's cool. What's yours?" He couldn't remember the boy's name, even though he'd been pushed around by him at Lloyd's parents evenings for the past two years.

The Prefect arched an eyebrow. Someone questioning his authority? _'Challenge accepted.'_ He thought.

"My name is Jeff Morgan and I am Deputy Prefect of St Champions. I will warn you now that disobey me at any point…" His eyes gleamed. "And you will end up in a world of trouble. Understand?"

Harvey nodded, standing up and imagining a string pulling his body up so that he appeared taller. This Jeff was intimidating, but Harvey didn't want to show that he was scared. If he showed his nervousness, he would be picked on, non-stop.

"What are you doing here? You should be attending class, not skipping."

"I wasn't." Harvey fidgeted slightly. "I mean, I was in English and I needed the toilet so I asked my teacher if I could go. I was about to go back before you showed up."

"Really?" Jeff snorted. "I wasn't aware that you could go to the toilet when the lid was _down."_ He stepped into the cubicle, shortening the space between himself and Harvey. "Next time you want to hide from authority figures, make sure you pull your feet up. Yes, I noticed they were on the floor when I spotted you. Even if you'd had the door closed and I had looked underneath, I would have caught sight of your feet…"

Jeff chuckled, hand dipping into his blazer pocket. "For skipping class, I will be giving you a detention tonight. With me." He produced a slip of paper, fingers pulling out a pen clipped to his top pocket. Jeff started to write on the paper, his words sending Harvey's stomach plummeting.

"At the end of the day, you will report to the Prefect's room, where you will await instructions. Your detention, as it is your first, will last for an hour. I am taking pity on you as you are still new to this school. I have heard that you are a troublemaker and unlike your fellow new pupils, you did not listen attentively to the Headmaster and therefore, you have been banned from Assembly. So, we will all be watching you closely. Keep your nose clean. Got it?"

Harvey nodded, knowing that Jeff was lying because he _did_ listen to the Headmaster and it wasn't his fault that he wasn't tired!

Blinking rapidly for a few seconds, Harvey took the slip of paper that Jeff handed to him, read it, then pocketed the paper in his blazer. "I'm going back to class now."

Turning sideways so that Harvey could leave the cubicle, Jeff glowered down at the small boy.

"I think you've got the right idea. You better hope that you don't come to my attention again, _Harvey._ Because next time, I won't be so generous."

* * *

His teacher ended up shouting at him for 'wasting time dawdling to and from the bathroom' and when Harvey let slip that he had already gone into trouble for wasting time by a Prefect, his teacher pounced on the chance to demand Harvey hand over his detention slip so he could read it out in front of the class.

Harvey was forced to listen and at the disapproving frowns he received from his classmates, he wondered if maybe his brother and parents were wrong. Maybe things were not meant to get better for him.

As soon as the teacher gave him back the paper, the bell rung, signalling the end of class. Harvey collected his bag and trudged out of the classroom, pausing to glance at his timetable. No one else around him seemed to have to look at their timetable to find out their next class. It seemed as if they knew exactly where they were going, in a new school on their second day.

Harvey sighed, slumping. He had PE next and he'd forgotten his new PE kit. He wanted to be brave, but he didn't have the courage to try and skip PE or come up with an excuse. He would be honest about his kit, but not looking forward to the consequences for his act of forgetfulness, Harvey walked along slowly, hoping that he would never make it there.

In the end, he'd had to borrow a spare kit, the shirt far too big for his small torso, swamping his figure horribly. For his class's first PE lesson, they were playing hockey. Harvey grimaced as he was handed a stick. He'd never played hockey and the only mention of it had been from the books his Mum used to read as a little girl. They consisted of girls in boarding schools in olden times, talking funny and playing hockey. So thus, Harvey thought hockey was for girls and felt embarrassed at playing it. He passed the puck the first chance he could and spent the rest of the lesson standing up, rubbing his sore back.

Once the lesson had finished, they all went back to the changing room and as Harvey changed back into his school uniform, he wished that _someone_ would speak. He felt so uncomfortable and wanted to scream in frustration. None of this seemed right!

Harvey tried his best to tuck his shirt into his trousers and straighten his tie, but compared to his classmates, he was not as presentable looking. He growled in annoyance, hands falling away from his tie. This was the third time he'd worn this uniform, once trying it on at the uniform shop, but each time, his mother had helped him smooth out any little creases. However now, he was all alone and he couldn't get his uniform perfect.

It took no time at all for him to get pulled up on his uniform as one of the Prefects, a tall girl called Sue who frightened the hell out of Harvey, stopped in front of him and started yanking at his uniform.

"Hunter, yeah I know who you are. Your uniform is not correct. You need it adjusting. I am helping you today, but after today, _you are on your own._ Do you understand?"

Harvey nodded, feeling like a puppet on strings as he was pulled around. He was given a clip to the ear as a send-off and he walked away, feeling miserable. He headed towards the playground, glad to have a break. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to attach himself to a circle and join in with the chanting, but it was worth a go.

Ten large circles were dotted around the playground and Harvey headed towards the circle that contained his brother, slipping in to stand next to Lloyd.

"Harvey, you shouldn't be joining in. You're not one of us."

The rejection stung, he had to admit. After the chat with his parents and brother last night, Harvey thought that they were behind him, on his side. Now it was clear that they were not.

"Fine." He spat the word out like a curse, infuriated at the treatment he was receiving from his own flesh and blood. "Am I too lame for you? Too much of a _troublemaker?_ Cause I don't think I am! I think you can't stand having me here so you treat me like I'm scum! Well, guess what, I'm not!"

Lloyd coolly looked at his little brother as he finished venting his anger, face red and fists clenched.

"Run along, Harvey. Not literally, mind you. You are aware of the rules."

"Something tells me I wouldn't be able to forget them, Lloyd."

Harvey walked off in a huff, staying close to the edge of the playground. He'd rather be in a corner than hang out with his traitorous brother! Lloyd was meant to look after him, not beat him down every chance he got! He sighed as only a few minutes later, the Prefects marched out onto the steps and he shuffled into his line.

' _This place is hell.'_

* * *

Half three on the dot, Harvey slumped against the wall outside of the Prefect's room, dreading to enter the room. His encounters with Jeff had been limited, but something told him that this was going to be brutal. He swallowed down the growing lump in his throat as Jeff approached from the far end of the corridor, barking out a command at the younger boy:

"Off the wall, Hunter! I'm not having you lazing about the place!"

Harvey pushed himself off of the wall and turned to face Jeff, unable to stop himself from giving a little shudder. The older boy was creepy, a hollow face that could easily have come out of a horror film, one that was too high in rating for his age but he most likely had already sneakily seen.

"What's my detention going to be?"

In hindsight, perhaps he should have been more cautious with his wording, but he was only young and impatient.

Jeff narrowed his eyes, a sign of displeasure that he was being questioned.

"None of your business! You need to learn to stop prying into matters that don't concern you, or you'll be seeing a lot more of me than you wish too!"

Opening the door to the room, Jeff strode in and barked: "Inside, Hunter. Go and sit down at one of the desks."

Harvey stepped into the room, eyeing up the six spaced out desks in the room, before choosing one of the desks situated at the back, so that he was as far away as possible from Jeff.

Jeff smirked at the troublemaker's seating, waiting for Harvey to get settled in his chair to move over to stand in front of him. Placing his fingertips on the taken desk, he sneered:

"I'll be giving you lines to write and you better write them _perfectly."_

Harvey nodded, unsure of why the Prefect was being so threatening. Sure, he had broken a 'rule' and might have told a little lie about using the bathroom when he didn't need it, but why was he being threatened?

Jeff moved away to grab a sheet of lined paper and a pencil, putting them down on the taken desk.

"I want you to write _'I will obey all rules at St Champions',_ one hundred times." He raised his arm, eyes flickering to the watch on his wrist. "You should be finished within an hour. Best start."

Harvey's fingers held a tremor as he picked up the pencil and set it to paper. It was time to get this detention over with.

* * *

He walked speedily out of the school, the past fifty minutes weighing heavily on his mind. His hand had smudged a few of the lines, the ache in his palm unbearable by the time he wrote out the one hundredth line. It had taken him forty five minutes, and with only accompaniments of heavy breathing and a ticking clock, Harvey felt like he was going to slowly go insane.

Even though his work had smudged, Jeff did not comment, instead telling him to get going before he changed his mind. Harvey was relieved that he had been dealt with a small mercy, but once he got home, he was sure he was going to get it in the neck.

When he walked through the door of his home, Harvey was set upon by his mother and he could tell that she was seeing red.

"Harvey James! There I was, waiting for my two boys to get home, only for Lloyd to come in and tell me that _you_ were going to be home late because you're serving detention with the Deputy Head Prefect for breaking a rule!"

Teresa moved her hands from her hips to tucking them under her arms as she crossed them.

"Honestly, Harvey, it's only your second day of big school and already, you're getting into trouble! I want you to go to your room and think about what you've done."

He sighed in response, kicking off his shoes as he trudged up the stairs towards his room. On the landing, he caught a glimpse of Lloyd hovering in the doorway to his bedroom and Harvey felt annoyance consume him. He stamped his foot on the landing floor, snapping:

"Didn't have to go and tell Mum, did you?"

"You broke a rule, Harvey and she would have wondered where you had got too. You're my responsibility."

"No, I am not." Harvey marched towards his own bedroom. "Now I'm stuck in my room, thanks a lot, Lloyd."

He slammed the door behind him and threw himself onto his bed, wallowing in his own self-pity.

* * *

That evening had finished with a meaningless apology to his parents for receiving a detention and an early bedtime straight after dinner. The events of the day and the detention had fuelled his disliking for St Champions and as Harvey entered the school grounds on the Wednesday, he found himself wishing that he was at home.

All the way through to Friday afternoon, Harvey found himself steadily getting into more trouble, the Prefects and teachers firing warnings and detentions at him full-pelt. He landed himself in hot water for arguing back against Mr Venables, who lectured him in front of the entire class for not achieving 100% on the test about the solar system. Everyone else in his class, pray everyone in the _entire school_ achieved one hundred percent except for him. Mr Venables had demanded to know why he had not passed the surprise test and Harvey had fired back unwisely:

"How the hell am I supposed to know about the solar system when you don't teach us anything and expect us to pull the information from our brains?!"

 _That_ had landed him in a detention after hours and now Harvey was sitting in his last lesson before the weekend and cursing whoever made the timetable for stitching him up with Mr Venables on the last hour of a Friday afternoon.

The bell shrilled and Harvey leant back in his chair, able to relax now that he had completed his full first week at St Champions. However, Mr Venables had other ideas.

"Class, you are dismissed. All pupils make their way to the school gates. Harvey Hunter, you are going to see the Headmaster immediately." As the young boy gaped, Mr Venables rapped his knuckles on the desk. "Hurry up, boy! Do not keep the Headmaster waiting!"

Harvey propelled himself to his feet and fled the classroom at a fast walking pace, wanting to get the meeting with the Headmaster over as quickly as possible. He approached the door to the man's lair and knocked, pushing his nerves down deep to the pit of his stomach.

The order for him to enter boomed out into the corridor and Harvey opened the door, slipping into the room and closing the door behind him, before taking a seat opposite the man.

The Headmaster glared at his visitor, deciding to make this meeting quick for both of their sakes.

"Your first week over with, Mr Hunter and I must say, I am not impressed. Monday, you provide me with backchat and do not acknowledge me with the respect that I deserve. Tuesday, you cut certain parts of your class only to be caught by one of my Prefects, where you, once again, spoke disrespectfully. You were given a detention and let off lightly."

The Headmaster let a slight growl impact his voice, to scare the boy into realisation.

"Wednesday, Rose told you three times that your behaviour outside in the playground _and_ within the school corridors was unacceptable. You did not adhere to the rules so she gave you a detention during your lunch break, followed up by another one after school for not listening. Yesterday, you bickered with one of your teachers and for that, you ended up in detention with Mr Venables."

The Headmaster shook his head. "Three out of four weekdays, you have had to stay after school to suffer. We have all given you chances to straighten yourself out, but it seems as if you do not want to improve your behaviour. This is why I told Mr Venables today to send you to me."

Harvey's jaw dropped at the words he uttered next. He'd been given no opportunities to defend himself or explain his actions and hearing this piece of news was all too much.

"I have decided that you will be spending all day here tomorrow, undertaking a detention. You will be spending your Saturday with me and we will be having a… _little chat_ on how we can improve this behaviour of yours."

Harvey so badly wanted to look badass and swear, but all he could do was simply slouch down in his seat, face draining of colour.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

To say that his mother wasn't happy was an understatement. Harvey was convinced that the entire street their house was based on could hear her shouting and lecturing. He'd told her straight away his plans for the next day, knowing that he wouldn't be able to avoid it. He could have attempted to make an excuse as to why he would have been out all of Saturday and hope with all of his might that his mother wouldn't find out later down the line, but realistically, he thought it likely that the Headmaster would happen to bring up the weekend detention with his mother at some point, so it was best for everyone if he just got it off of his chest.

Harvey was sent straight to his room, head heavy on his chest at his mother's declaration that she was 'ashamed' of him. He lay on his bed, consolation being that he at least had Sunday to be away from the school and have time to relax. His stomach growled and he wondered if he would be given any dinner. He'd smelt the familiar smell of his favourite dinner – chicken nuggets formed into dinosaur shapes, crinkle cut chips and spaghetti hoops when he stepped through the front door.

Now, he would be lucky to get anything.

It was eight in the morning and Harvey sat outside of the school in the family car, his mother in the driver's seat, the engine left running. He turned his head to the left to stare out of the window, seeing the open green gates and school building looming in the distance made him feel sick.

Teresa gripped the steering wheel tighter, voice betraying her anger.

"Best go in then. Don't want to get into any more trouble by being late."

"He didn't say a time-"

"Harvey James, you are getting out of this car right now and going into school. I do not want to have to drop you off at school next weekend so from now on, you are keeping out of trouble. If it means that I have to get Lloyd to watch you, then so be it. I am not having you constantly in trouble. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mum." He replied quietly, any urge to snipe back at her vanishing at the tone of her voice. He opened the car door and climbed out of the car, shutting the door behind him without any comment. Turning to the school, Harvey shoved his hands into his jacket pockets and trudged towards the building.

Harvey stood outside of the Headmaster's office, palms of hands sweaty. The man was on the other side of the door, he'd seen his car parked in the car park, but he didn't want to knock on the door and no way did he want to spend his day in the company of a madman. But there would be no escape from this detention, so with much reluctance, Harvey raised his fist and knocked on the wooden door.

The door was opened seconds later and the Headmaster did not look pleased to see him.

' _Actually, when does he ever look happy?'_ Harvey thought as the Headmaster stepped out of his office, papers under his arm. He turned round and Harvey heard a key turn in the lock, wondering why the Headmaster felt the need to lock his office.

' _What is he hiding in there?'_

Harvey followed the Headmaster down the corridor to one of the classrooms, where his detention would be held. When they arrived at the room, the Headmaster directed Harvey to the middle front row and to sit on the centre chair. Taking his hands out of his jacket pockets, he pulled off his jacket, tossing it over the chair next to him. Harvey sat down in the seat and stared up at the Headmaster, who sat himself at the teacher's desk opposite. He took the papers out from under his arm and placed them on the desk, pushing a wad of lined paper to the end of the table.

"Take this paper here. I want you to write me an essay, five pages minimum, on why you are here today. This detention will finish at five this evening and I expect your essay to be completed and on my desk by that time."

Harvey fidgeted in his seat, he needed the Headmaster to clarify something.

"W-What do you mean write it about _'why I am here today'?_ I'm here because you t-told me to be here?"

If it were not illegal and a form of child abuse, then the Headmaster would have gladly in that second slapped the boy hard around the face. He was an idiot and the Headmaster wished for him to be thrown out of his school by the scruff of his neck, but expelling the boy would raise too many questions. Besides, he needed to keep an eye on the boy in case he went running around mouthing off to the wrong kind of people.

"You are here," The Headmaster growled. "Because you seem unable to behave. You need to write about your unacceptable behaviour and list how many rules you have broken within your first week here at this fine institution. I take it, you do not have a pen?"

The change of topic befuddled Harvey and all he could manage for an answer was a slow shake of the head.

"For goodness sake, boy!" The Headmaster thrust a hand into his waistcoat pocket and pulled out a fountain pen. Harvey got out of his chair and stood in front of the teacher's desk, taking the pen and paper with trepidation.

The Headmaster appraised Harvey with a critical eye, barking:

"Thank me for my gift, boy!"

He flinched and if he had looked at the Headmaster at the precise moment, then he would have caught the smirk that played on the man's lips. Yet Harvey kept his head down and uttered the words the Headmaster wanted to hear.

"Thank you, S-Sir."

"Good. I shouldn't need to remind you of your manners. Now, get to work."

Turning round, Harvey stumbled back to his desk. The Headmaster waited for him to be seated, before speaking again.

"Start now."

Lowering his head to the papers on the desk, the Headmaster delved into a zone of concentration whereas Harvey merely picked up the pen and stared at the ink-free paper, trying to think of what to write. A sore part of him wanted to write down unacceptable behaviour performed by _the Headmaster_ , but rationally he understood that the consequence of that would be him chucked out of the school in five seconds flat, on the receiving end of a tongue lashing from his Mum.

Instead, he decided to make a start by writing out his name and the date at the top of the page, then stopped and sighed.

' _This is going to be a long day.'_

* * *

Five minutes past five, Harvey felt the presence looming over his hunched back. Three pages filled with scribbled notes had been worked on for the past several hours, excluding toilet breaks and thirty minutes that had been set aside for his lunch break. The Headmaster had not stopped for lunch, continuing to work on his papers, whilst Harvey was given an egg mayonnaise sandwich, a plastic cup of tepid water and a banana. He wasn't the biggest fan of bananas, would rather have juice than boring water and thought he was going to be sick upon swallowing the egg mayonnaise. The break hadn't been relaxing in the slightest and now here he was, about to be savaged alive for not doing the work required.

"I-I swear I t-tried. I didn't know what to w-write-"

Large hands slammed onto the desk, making Harvey's chair skitter back in shock and the young boy himself jump to his feet. He lifted his head, eyeline level with the Headmaster and welcomed his fate.

"How many pages have you completed?"

"T-three."

Nostrils flared and Harvey braced himself for the impact.

"Three pages?!" The Headmaster picked up his pupil's work and brandished it in the child's face. "This is disgraceful! How can you produce only three pages over half a day?!" The Headmaster, still staring at Harvey, gripped the papers tightly and ripped them in half, allowing the halves to flutter to the floor. Usually, he would have not made a mess, but the child needed teaching and that was his duty.

"You will not be leaving here until you have completed five pages of the essay that I required approximately seven minutes ago! Hurry up, boy! I have prior engagements."

Harvey rolled his eyes, angry at being forced to re-do his work, added rage at the Headmaster for ripping up his work in the first place and amused over his so-called 'engagements.' It was highly likely that the Headmaster had no friends and Harvey badly wanted to rub it in the man's face.

The Headmaster clenched his jaw at the boy's petulant action, feeling furious that he had dared to roll his eyes at his words.

"Do not roll your eyes at me, boy! I am Headmaster of this school and you are simply a stupid boy, who keeps interfering where he is not wanted!"

"MY NAME IS _HARVEY!"_ He slammed his own hands down, not caring that the man didn't even seem to jolt in alarm. Harvey breathed out through his nose. "Stop calling me _'boy'_ , I have a name! And I'm not sticking my nose into anything, I'm trying to learn! This is a school, if you could call it that. The way I'm treated, it's more like a prison!"

His little outburst felt good and he decided to end with a flourish.

"These engagements you said about, I bet you're making them up! You don't even have any friends!"

Although he looked unaffected, perhaps even calm, inside the Headmaster was reaching boiling point. The child did not seem to have a mute button and was spouting off again, insulting his school and his personal life. The Headmaster saw 'friends' as a waste of time and oxygen, but he would _not_ stand for such insolence!

The Headmaster narrowed his eyes behind his glasses, voice a sinister hiss.

"Continue to argue against me, _and you will regret it."_

Harvey should have stopped. Every fibre in his body told him to stop, but that bloody mouth of his fell open and yammered out:

"Or what? What are _you_ going to do about it?!"

The Headmaster tipped over the edge. He grabbed the boy by the scruff of the neck and hauled him towards the door, only responding with one dreaded word:

" _This."_

He hauled Harvey down the corridor, towards a room that was closed off from his pupils and which was located near the back of the school, down a corridor that was left darkened and mysterious. This very corridor the Headmaster turned down, hand closing in on the handle and pushing open the door. He shoved Harvey through the doorway, letting the boy take in the sight of the room, before stating coldly:

"This is the isolation room. In my tenure here, I have never once needed a use for it. However, since your arrival here, the thought has been on my mind to use this room and after your little outburst, here we are. You shall be spending lesson time in this very room, sitting at one of the cubicles. You can go home now, forget about the essay, I no longer have interest in reading your pitiful excuses."

The Headmaster swung Harvey round by the shoulder so he was facing him. "Go home, boy. You are to come straight here Monday morning, as soon as you get to school. Now, _leave my sight."_

Nodding his head shakily, mind overwhelmed from the past few minutes, Harvey quickly walked away from the isolation room and once out of sight of the Headmaster, broke into a sprint.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

He sat on the swing at the local park, still unsure of how he had been allowed out of the house. Mum had gone crazy at him, shouting and close to throwing the oranges she held in her hands when he had arrived home from the detention and informed her of the Headmaster's decision to imprison him in the isolation room on Monday. He'd been sent early to bed again, this time with no dinner, but the sickness that had settled in his stomach made him lose his appetite anyway.

Harvey had woken up this morning with his mother standing over the bed, nagging at him to get out of the house and clear his head with 'fresh air that will do you good.' The suggestion, more like an order, was good-natured of his Mum, but Harvey thought it possible that she was just so angry at him that she didn't want to have to deal with him today. A part of him felt broken hearted.

On his way to the park, he'd knocked on the doors of four friends from primary school, who had all managed to evade St Champions and ended up at different schools. Harvey longed for their company, but his wish for them to be at the same school soured in comparison. No doubt they would end up like the other children; robots, and Harvey couldn't stand to see that.

Jenny, Matthew, Grace and Phoebe walked along the path to the park, grinning and waving at Harvey, who smiled back, swinging gently.

"Hey Harvey, haven't seen you for ages! How's your school? Mine's great! Everyone's really helpful and friendly and I got an A on our first test!"

The light in his eyes dimmed at Grace's news. He wished that his school was like that! Phoebe regaled them with a game they had played in Maths to make it easier and more interesting for the pupils, causing Harvey to think about his previous Maths lessons and his run in with Jeff. The shudder he excused as cold weather, but it was from fear.

Matthew hopped onto the swing beside Harvey. "Let's see who can go the highest! We're doing football in PE at the moment, but it's meant to snow soon so they said that we'll do it inside."

Trying to put in more enthusiasm into his swinging, Harvey speculated that at St Champions, if snow was to hit the ground, then they would all be forced to do PE outside in the bloody snow.

"Come on, Harv! Swing higher!"

"I actually like school, it's a bit boring and we are the young ones again, but my new friends are cool and there's a tuck shop run by one of the other kids… Harvey, what's your school like?"

He forced a smile because explaining to them wouldn't sound realistic. They would think he was making it up and that normally wasn't a problem, but Harvey never wanted to talk about his school outside of the building because it was too painful.

"Alright." He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really like the uniform and the lessons are hard."

"I see them all walking around in green, like robots." Jenny giggled. "Every time we get on the bus, the driver has to tell us to be quiet. And lessons are going to be hard, they're teaching us new stuff."

 _Robots._ Harvey shuddered again. His friend was right, the other children did all act as if they were robots and he was terrified, not only of finding out why in case it could hurt him, but because he was so alone at St Champions and it sounded as if his friends from primary school had all settled into their respective secondary schools very well.

Harvey allowed his momentum to slow down until the swing stopped.

' _They've got no idea. I could try and tell them, but they'd probably just laugh at me and say I'm making it up. Or worse, they could come and meet me outside of school one day and see the Headmaster… He'll probably lock them in his office or something. Oh, they wouldn't understand. No one would. I'm all alone and my friends can't help.'_

The negative thoughts fed off his issues and he stood up, mumbling:

"It was nice seeing you guys again, but I don't feel great. I'm going to go home, I'll see you guys around."

Disappointment and confusion was thrown at him through speech, but Harvey merely ignored them as he left the park and headed into the centre of town. All he wanted, was not to go home, but to be alone. He aimed for the Mall, knowing that he would be surrounded with the general public, but still be on his own.

* * *

He put his hands in his pockets, trudging through the Mall doors, deep frown pulling at his mouth. He was feeling very sad after seeing his friends so happy and shuddered for the third time that day. As soon as he set foot into school tomorrow, he would be tossed into the isolation room similar to rubbish.

Wiping furiously at the tears that escaped his eye ducts, Harvey murmured under his breath:

"I'm not rubbish. I'll prove to the Headmaster that I'm normal, and show that I'm not a troublemaker!"

It was just his luck that he rounded the corner, feeling slightly positive only for those feelings to vanish into thin air at what he saw. Six pupils, all in his year, were striding out of W H Smith, armed with plastic bags. Their clothes were neat and Harvey would have laughed at them for dressing up to go to _W H Smith's,_ but their perfect posture and their impeccable behaviour made him feel inadequate.

It seemed that everywhere he went, he was reminded of St Champions and Harvey was getting sick to death of constantly thinking about school. Waiting for the pupils to pass, Harvey turned back the way he came and trudged out of the Mall, starting to make his way home.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

His brother was downstairs exclaiming over his latest test scores to his parents, a subject that bored Harvey to death. All he ever heard was his brother bragging. Since he had come home from the ill-fated trip to the Mall, all he had heard was Lloyd banging on about school, it made him feel sick. Harvey shoved his pencil case, loaded with pens and pencils, into his school bag. He sat down on his bed, slowly stripping off his clothes and putting on his pyjamas. There was no chance of getting out of school tomorrow, Mum would know that he was lying if he dared even try, but Harvey dreaded wasting away in the isolation room. He would be branded even more of an outcast than he already was and that thought made him lie back onto his duvet, curling his knees up to his chest.

The next morning, Harvey awoke bright and early, feeling anything but bright and buzzing full of energy. He still had an hour until he was supposed to get out of bed, but he doubted that he would fall back off to sleep now. His mind was in too much turmoil so he simply stared up at the ceiling, waiting for the time to tick down until he had to get up.

When Harvey did get up, it was with little enthusiasm and he shuffled downstairs in his dressing gown, dancing his toast around the plate. Lloyd stared at him from across the table, Harvey rolling his eyes and dropping his half chewed toast back onto the plate.

"Could you be any more judgemental? Look, I'm sorry that I'm been getting into trouble, but you've got to believe me. Not all of it is my fault!"

"How comes you have ended up in isolation today then?" Lloyd arched his eyebrows in contempt. "The Headmaster wouldn't stick you in isolation unless you deserved it, and it sounds as if you did enough naughty things to end up there."

"Mum!" Harvey stabbed a finger in the direction of his brother. "He's calling me _'naughty!'_ Make him stop!"

His Mum didn't even look round to speak to him. "Harvey, the only one responsible for ending up in isolation is _you._ Lloyd was simply stating the truth. Now, have you finished your breakfast?"

He lowered his head, despondent at his mother's words and tone of voice. Pushing his plate away, Harvey muttered: "Yeah", before standing up and turning on his heel, heading out of the kitchen and up the stairs. He quickly threw his school uniform on, tugging at his blazer so hard in the hope of ripping it, not caring that he hadn't washed. He didn't want to go to school, so what was the point of preparing himself for it?

Harvey put his shoes on, bag slung over his shoulder and waited for the time to pass by until they needed to leave home for school. He rolled his eyes when a shout from downstairs alerted him to get a move on, his annoyance flaring when he approached the front door and found Lloyd was already half-way down the road.

Harvey closed the front door behind him and jogged after his brother, digging his elbow into Lloyd's side as revenge for leaving him to catch up. Lloyd turned his head to glare daggers at him, but Harvey didn't care, sticking his tongue out in defiance.

"You better not act up in isolation or you'll be in even worse trouble with the Headmaster. All you have to do is behave today, Harvey, then you'll be out of isolation and back in the Headmaster's good books. Think you can do that?"

"Let me think…" Harvey tapped his finger on his chin in mock concentration. "How about… _No?"_

Lloyd shoved Harvey aside as he stormed off towards St Champions, the younger of the boys reeling in shock from the push, but inevitably collapsing into a fit of laughter at the absurdity of the situation known as his life.

* * *

As soon as Harvey set foot into the playground, the big Prefect who he personally thought looked like a bloke, approached him and instructed him to march straight to the Headmaster's office. Harvey nodded his head in response, realising that any bit of back-chat would land him in more trouble, not to mention he was at risk of serious injuries from the boxer who currently towered over him.

He had to walk past every single pupil to make his way into the school and never did Harvey think he could feel more alone in his life than he had been, but here it was and that loneliness was hitting him.

And it sucked.

He entered the school, Sue trailing behind him to ensure that he didn't divert off his chosen path. Harvey felt his palms saturate and his Adam's apple quiver. After his little outburst on the weekend, he was feeling trepidation towards his upcoming meeting. If only he had kept his mouth shut, then the Headmaster wouldn't be demanding to see him, on top of his isolation sentence.

He knocked on the office door, stepping in when the order was spoken, standing in front of the desk and awaiting for the Headmaster to address him. The Headmaster stared at the young boy for a few moments, before addressing him, tone of voice emotionless as usual.

"I have created a set schedule for you for the next three weeks. You shall be in the isolation room every day for the next three weeks, where you will be assigned the work that your classmates have been set by their teacher. One of the teachers here is under a part time contract, therefore they have time spent not teaching, so they will spend that time watching you over instead. Do not push them, as you will be punished. I would watch over you myself, but my time is precious and you do not deserve my company."

Harvey felt the urge to back-chat (what was wrong with him?) but wisely stayed quiet, accepting the slip of paper that was handed to him. He scanned the piece of paper, heart sinking. His lessons would be spent in the isolation room as he expected, however his breaks would not be spent outside in the chanting playground.

"I'm spending my breaks with you?!" He exclaimed, anger, confusion and shock swirling around inside of him.

The Headmaster narrowed his eyes behind his glasses. "Yes, you will be having all of your breaks with me in my office. I do not trust you to be unsupervised and I feel as if you don't deserve to be surrounded by your fellow pupils, considering they behave and _you do not."_

Harvey opened his mouth to shoot back at the man, but they were interrupted by a knock to the door. A teacher that Harvey had only seen once or twice around the school entered the room.

"Apologies, Headmaster. There is someone to see you."

The Headmaster nodded. "My nine o'clock appointment. They are early, impeccable timing." He looked at the small boy before him. "Take yourself to the isolation room, where Mr Chambers will meet you. Do not dawdle," He set his lips into a scowl. "And do not even _think_ about running away. You cannot avoid this situation, Mr Hunter."

Harvey realised that his mouth was still agape so closed it, turned around and left the office, heading towards the isolation room.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Harvey sat in his booth within the isolation room, head and shoulders bent, pencil scratching the paper. Mr Chambers sat in the middle of the room at a desk, head turned to the right, eyes burning into the back of his student's head. He was despondent to having to waste his time looking after the waste of space, but it had been the Headmaster's wishes, thus they would be followed.

Mr Chambers checked his watch. "Mr Hunter, it is time for your morning break. Leave your things here, you are to go straight to the office and once your break has finished, you are to return here and continue with your work. Am I understood?"

Harvey raised his head from his work, threw down his pencil and massaged his sore hand. He'd actually been able to do some of his English work because the questions he had been set was answerable and he could take his time to complete the questions thoroughly, without the threat of running out of time. In a way, enclosed by walls and on his own working benefitted him, but did he really want to be in isolation for the rest of his school days?

Leaving the isolation room, Harvey headed towards the Headmaster's office. He knocked on the door and silently entered upon the command, seeing that a tiny wobbly desk had been set up in the far corner of the office, a stool behind it. There was a book on the desk and as Harvey walked around to the back of the desk, his heart sunk. The book was titled 'Astronomical Physics' and it looked like he was expected to read through it.

Harvey pulled himself onto the stool and flipped open the book, not wanting to bother the Headmaster. If he could avoid the man's wrath, then he could survive his school days. That was the mantra that he kept repeating in his head, not wanting to remind himself of the horrors of St Champions. Harvey started reading the first page, not surprised if the man would later test him on the information in the book to find out how much he had learned. He didn't understand much, but if he continued to read as much as he could, then he wouldn't receive too much of a bollocking from the Headmaster.

Harvey spent his fifteen-minute break reading and gratefully slammed the book shut when the Headmaster ordered him back to isolation. He stood up from the desk, heading towards the door but stopped with a wince when the Headmaster spoke.

"At the end of your lunch break, I shall be testing you on what you have learned from that book. Do not disappoint me more than you already have, Mr Hunter."

Hand on the door handle, Harvey swallowed his fear. "I won't, Headmaster." Leaving the office with a gentle click of the door closing behind him. He stood in the empty corridor, eyes clenched shut, breathing laboured. The overwhelming hatred that had radiated from the man made Harvey feel nauseous. His chest tightened and still with his eyes closed, he dipped his hand into his blazer pocket and pulled out his asthma pump.

Harvey administered the pump and once his breathing was back to normal, he opened his eyes, shoved his pump back into his blazer and made his way back to the isolation room.

* * *

Looking up to the clock, Harvey sighed tiredly and rested his head on his hands. He was shattered and he hadn't even spent a full day yet in isolation! He had sat in the Headmaster's office once again, eating his provided lunch of a lukewarm chilli carne whilst reading the physics book. The test had been as horrible as expected. The Headmaster had asked him five questions on the first chapter, which he had thankfully read, but Harvey was only able to get one correct. The other questions were simply too difficult to remember the information for and upon hearing the other questions that followed, Harvey had hung his head in defeat.

The other fifteen questions were based off topics covered in the later chapters that Harvey had not had the chance to read. So, he was screwed. It hurt like hell to be berated for _'not reading quickly enough'_ and _'not knowing enough compared to the other pupils'._ He may be young, but Harvey was aware that trying his best would not be enough to put him in the Headmaster's good books and that he was doomed to be the school's 'bad boy' for eternity.

His eyes swum and he lifted his head off of his hands and turned back to his work. The question before him was at least GCSE level and try as he might, he couldn't even attempt to drum up an answer.

' _I'm going to fail. Great. I just want to go home.'_

The time until the final bell dragged on and on, Harvey realising that he longed to be back in the classroom. Yes, they may act like robots and not smile at him, but he wanted company and to not be treated so differently.

 _Was it too much to ask?_

* * *

At half past three, Harvey stepped into his house, quietly shutting the door behind him. His hand grasped tightly around a bag of sugary sweets, his pocket money supplies severely drained. Mum would say it was a waste of money, when he had plenty of sweets at home, but he wanted to cheer himself up. Lloyd hadn't waited for him, so every lonely step towards home had made him feel more and more down, until the tears began to drip their way down his cheeks a road away from home.

Harvey went up the stairs and entered his bedroom, closing the door behind him and sitting slowly on the bed. He lay down and curled his knees up to the chest, facing away from the door, eyesight resting on the Eddy Hair poster tacked up on the wall. His hand dipped in and out of the sweet bag, his other hand brushing the flow of tears away.

A knock at the door startled him into crumpling up the bag and he shoved it out of sight as the door creaked open.

"Harvey? Sweetheart, what's the matter? Did you have a bad day?"

It was so tempting to answer 'yes' and launch into a rant about how every day _was_ a bad day and how he was targeted by a mad-man, who had hordes of children under his control and he was certain that the man-man had an evil plan in store, but what would be the point? Mum never believed him, Dad never believed him and Lloyd never believed him. It was a lose-lose situation.

"It's nothing. Go… can you just leave me alone please?"

Unfortunately, the door closed but his mother hadn't left him, as the bed dipped and a hand came to play with his hair.

"I understand you don't always want to talk to me, Harvey. You're growing up, becoming more independent and not always needing me. But I'm worried, I know you say you don't like the school, but you're crying. Sweetie, what is it? I know it's hard to be going through all these changes with your body and coming up to your teenage years can be difficult, some people become snappy-"

" _Snappy?!"_ Harvey's rage flared up. "I'm not snappy! I'm trying to tell you that I hate school, but you never listen!" He exhaled a breath and shook his head, murmuring:

"Just leave me alone, Mum. I want to be by myself."

The hand left his hair as she whispered: "Okay," and left his room, Harvey hugging his pillow as the tears once again fell.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

The week seemed to melt into one as Harvey spent his lessons in the isolation room, watched by the same old git who loved to burn his eyes into the back of the young boy's head. His breaks and lunches were spent in a stuffy office, overlooked by a man who could not hate him more if he tried and Harvey received grief from his parents and brother on a daily basis at home.

It was testing to say the least, but one particular day was all too much for him.

2nd November was when the wind chill set in and per usual, Harvey was bundled up into a small snowman. He had to waddle to school due to the high number of layers he had on and the sweat pooled on his brow. As soon as he entered the playground, laughter rang out and Harvey could have taken it on the chin, but after weeks of degradation, the laughter plucked at the strings on his emotion bow. His eyes welled up as he dragged himself into the school.

On his way to isolation, he met up with Jeff. Well, it was more like Harvey was shoved aside as Jeff barged past him, but Harvey still managed to swipe a kick to the back of his legs. Jeff was sent tumbling to the floor and Harvey decided to revel in the moment, so he stayed put and _laughed uproariously_ at the state of the older boy.

Jeff seethed on the floor, scrambling to his feet and turning round, fury in his eyes. He wanted to punch the odious little idiot in the face for _daring_ to trip him, but he had an even better idea. As Harvey was still bent over with laughter, he wasn't aware of Jeff's movements. That's why when his right ear was suddenly pinched and he was yanked down the corridor, back towards the playground, he let out a startled yelp. The pounding of bigger feet and angry snorting above him was enough to know that Jeff was _furious_ and no doubt he was in for a punishment.

Harvey was now regretting mocking the Deputy Head Prefect, especially wondering what the Headmaster was going to make of his 'tomfoolery.' He was forced to a stop on the platform of steps, overlooking the chanting circles of children, waiting a couple of moments before Jeff's voice boomed out:

"Pupils of St Champions, all of you already know that Harvey Hunter is our residential troublemaker. Well, I have come to inform you that _this boy here,"_ Harvey was shaken hard by Jeff. "Just seriously assaulted me and on top of his time spent in isolation, will be sent to the Headmaster for further punishment."

Jeff peeled back his lips to reveal a wicked smile. "Personally, I think Hunter will get a spanking. Naughty children get what is coming to them."

Instantly, the chanting of words became chants of laughter and Harvey found that he couldn't take the abuse anymore. Weeks upon weeks, he had dealt with the harsh realities of St Champions, but he would not settle for being laughed at and the threat of more punishment. So, he took action.

Harvey used a tactic that he often used when a toddler, he bit. The satisfying crunch on Jeff's wrist and the pained scream was enough for him to propel himself forwards as his ear was let go of and despite the layers, he could pump his arms and legs enough to clear the school gates. As Harvey ran towards the nearest bus stop, he spotted a bus heading that way. He threw out his arm to stop the bus, cheering internally when it slowed down and threw open the doors. Harvey hopped on, fortunate that he was slightly under the age of requiring an oyster so he could get free travel, and headed to the back of the bus. He settled down on one of the seats, clutching his school bag to his chest.

Only now did he realise that Lloyd had joined in with the others and laughed at him. _His brother had laughed at him._ And that realisation made Harvey bury his head into his bag and cry silently.

* * *

He took two buses and a train, having no real idea where he had ended up, but as he walked along the country path, he came across a big sprawling manor house. It looked as if rich people resided there and Harvey wondered if he could work there and make a living. The fantasy was unrealistic, but he didn't want to go home and face the music, so created a possibility in his head that when he knocked on the door, he would be invited in and given permission to stay and become rich and be lazy and have no more school…

Shaking his head clear of the ideas clogging his mind, Harvey started to walk up the path, facial expression souring at the sign he saw attached to the house. It turned out the big manor house was simply a children's home and from the sounds coming inside, Harvey reckoned it was home to many children.

' _Maybe I could stay here… if only for a little while. I need a break away from that place. I know if I go home, Mum and Dad would only drag me back to that crappy school. I need to lie low for a little while…"_

He was so busy thinking that he hadn't realised that a girl was watching him from afar. She stood near the trees next to the house, hugging a thick book to her chest. She looked at him curiously as he stopped his approach, now only a few feet away. Harvey noticed that despite the cooling weather, the girl only had a summer dress and plain old cardigan on, himself embarrassed that he was wrapped up as if it was the middle of winter.

Harvey took off his sweaty hat, loosened his scarf and unzipped his coat, revealing his blazer. The girl arched an eyebrow and Harvey took that as a way to begin the conversation.

"I should be in school, I know. But… I hate it there. My older brother goes there and he's treated normal. I'm not. As soon as I started there, everyone hates me and I get punished and treated like a troublemaker even though I've done nothing wrong. Okay… maybe I act up a little bit, but it's not normal there. Everyone is all robotic and does chanting in the playground and they all know everything so when it comes to tests, they all get high scores and I'm rubbish because I'm not taught anything and the Headmaster… Don't get me started on him, he's mad."

Blowing out his cheeks, Harvey giggled at the lack of expression on the girl's cold face.

"Bit too much? I'm Harvey Hunter, by the way. I'm not from around here… wherever this is."

"Dinah Glass." The girl's quiet voice pierced the awkwardness. "It sounds like you have a bad time at school. I like school, I like to read. We have inset day today, but I'm reading up on Charles Darwen's work."

Harvey shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea who that is. Dinah, I've never heard of that name before."

"Apparently, I was named after my grandmother. She died before I was born. I don't have any relatives left. I'm an Orphan, so I live here."

She gestured to the manor house and Harvey suddenly felt guilt wash over him. Here he was, banging on about how crap his life was when the poor girl _didn't even have any family!_

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know…"

The girl shook her head. "My parents died a long time ago and I've been by myself long enough that I enjoy my own company. I think you need to enjoy your own company, Harvey. It seems as if you've been on your own a lot recently. That doesn't have to be a bad thing."

"But I'm alone at school!"

"School doesn't last forever. Besides, if it's really that bad, you can change. I have lots of times, because I've been in three different children's homes prior to this one. So, don't let yourself get down about it. What's the worst that can happen at school?"

Harvey scoffed. "You don't know St Champions."

"No, I suppose I don't." Dinah said coldly and that was the end of their conversation as upon spotting a member of staff, Harvey high-tailed it out of there, not wanting to be caught trespassing and taken to the police. He sprinted down the path as Dinah was walked into the children's home, Harvey heading back to the station he'd gotten off at.

Now was the time to find his way home before it got dark and the situation escalated. Dinah Glass was an intriguing character and Harvey wondered how her life would turn out.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

Harvey considered by the time he was twelve, he was world weary. This was his third year at St Champions and his treatment had remained the same. After his initial stint in isolation, he had been forced to attend more isolation for his little run from school and been whacked on the palm of his hands by the Headmaster's cane a fair few times. Never did he reveal where he had ventured to on 2nd November two years ago, but that meeting stuck with him and he sometimes tried to imagine Dinah Glass at St Champions, his ally and friend who wasn't a robot like the others and thought the Headmaster was crazy and evil.

After his time spent in isolation, Harvey had dared not misbehave anymore and become a shell of himself. When it was time for Assembly, he had to have one on one sessions with Rose, who mustered up enough energy to attempt to teach him what was being taught in Assemblies. More than once, Harvey had raised the question of why he was not allowed in the Hall at that specific time, but the answers were never given and he ended up in trouble, so after a while, he stopped.

The Headmaster and Harvey had a fiery hatred for each other and every time Harvey saw the man, coldness wrapped his heart and he glared daggers at the man. Whatever the Headmaster was doing, he was continuing to make Harvey's life a misery.

His parents and Lloyd continued to not believe his stories and Harvey was sick to his back teeth of Lloyd coming home and fabricating a wonderful story when the truth was far from being 'wonderful'. He'd made peace with being alone, but when news broke that his parents were considering fostering a child, not only that but a _girl,_ Harvey thought that things may be going his way.

He was surprised as surely Mum and Dad would have had another baby if they'd wanted a girl, but having a ally and a friend would be brilliant and he would no longer be alone. He didn't care what Lloyd said about the news of the arrival, _he_ was looking forward to it.

So when the car pulled up and the front door was opened to reveal the girl he had met fourteen months ago, Harvey's jaw dropped.

"Boys, this is Dinah. She'll be staying with us for awhile."

Lloyd didn't bother greeting Dinah or even mustering up a smile, but as Dinah's gaze slid to Harvey's, her mouth tweaking in acknowledgment, Harvey found his eyes lighting up in happiness.

 _Finally, there was hope._


End file.
